


Alive

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Detectives, Embedded Video, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Fanvids, Gunshot Wounds, Season/Series 04, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's shot. Hutch is grieving and angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

 

(Adjust the quality up for better viewing)


End file.
